Landon
"My name is Landon, and WELCOME to the Eighth Lagoon!" - Chapter Seven Landon is the "innkeeper" of the Eighth Lagoon, where Cyril resides. In addition to letting him stay in one of the rooms, Cyril will frequently pay him in cigarettes to maintain the place and to serve anyone who comes to see the mercenary on business. Despite the dangerous man that Cyril is, Landon is quite a merry man and has a profound respect for him. Landon is one of the main characters in the webcomic "THIS IS NOT FICTION". Appearance Landon is a fair-skinned and slim male who seems to stand on the taller side, despite having no confirmed height. He has short, choppy, bright red hair, thick red eyebrows, and dark blue eyes. He wears silver hoop earrings in each lobe, and wears three silver rings on his left hand (two on his pointer, one on his pinky). He is normally dressed in a waiter's attire, a black vest and a blue tie with brown pants. However, when he goes out into town, he dresses nicer, and he's seen with with an indigo blazer with a purple tie and brown slacks. Personality Landon is a jovial sort, and quite romantic. When he first meets Todd, he compliments on how beautiful he is, and he later looks quite enamored with Cyril whenever he arrives later on. He's quite blunt about his attraction to Todd and Cyril, and often blushes whenever he's around them. He also appears to be quite impressed with talent, considering his respect for Cyril, and he was charmed by Todd's ability to play the piano. While seemingly carefree, he appears to have a mature side when it comes to the welfare of Cyril, as he is often on dangerous jobs. He was worried about Cyril enough to almost mention something about him to Todd whenever he went to go see him without his knowledge. History *MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!* Chapter 1-5 While he doesn't speak, he is seen in the background of the meeting between Elijah, Meredith, and Cyril. Meredith is shown glancing his way, possibly suspicious, but he remains out of the conversation. ''Chapters 6-10 Landon's proper introduction happens when Cyril "politely" requests that Petunia and Todd go to the Eighth Lagoon to meet with him. He calls Todd "Pumpkin", due to Cyril's previously vague expression of him, and invites them to sit and dine while they wait for Cyril to arrive. He tells them that he maintains the place in exchange for residence, and that he has a great admiration for Cyril and his line of work. Once Cyril arrives, he pays him in cigarettes, and Landon sets out a table for Cyril and Todd to discuss business. He stands by and watches over the conversation, quite emotionally invested, until Cyril has to leave for another job. 'Chapters 11-15' Landon appears again at the Rainbird Cafe, meeting with Todd after he's heard that Cyril plans to work for him. He stumbles in after Todd has a horrific encounter with his boss, and greets him cheerfully. He expresses interest in the fact that Todd is also a waiter, like himself, and entertains himself with playing a few keys of the piano in the Cafe. When Todd demonstrates his skill on the instrument, Landon is charmed, but Todd asks him of his business. Landon almost asks him a question about Cyril's well-being, but dismisses it and slips him a piece of paper, requesting Todd to not tell Cyril about his visit. He tells him that they should do a piano duet together, and asks about Petunia - since he was under the impression that Todd and her were always together. Relationships 'Cyril' Landon and Cyril have likely been acquaintances for a good amount of time, as Cyril trusts Landon to look after the Eighth Lagoon and to provide for his clients, even without him there. Landon greatly admires Cyril, and is more than likely very attracted to the man, due to his mannerisms when talking about him. Cyril also appears to have Landon's complete support, as he was allowed to be present in the room whenever Elijah Elkwood, Meredith Elkwood, and Cyril all discussed the very negative ways they viewed the government. Quotes ''"Oh! But Mr. Cyril will be angry if I talk too much... Yes, excuse my manners! My name is Landon and WELCOME to the 'Eight Lagoon! Please 'make yourself at home." (to Todd and Petunia, Chapter Seven) ''"Actually, about Mr. Cyril...Did you notice...''any... ''No. It's nothing." ''(to Todd, Chapter Fourteen) Trivia * Landon is the main character in the webcomic THIS IS NOT FICTION. Category:Secondary Characters